The present invention relates to a labeling device, and it particularly relates to a manually operated labeling device that provides substantial advantages with respect to similar devices presently used.
Different types of tape labeling devices are well known, the common characteristic of which is the fact that they have a head, provided with a wheel, in which the printing types are distributed, that form, in the lower surface thereof, depressions of the types which match identical projecting types formed on the ends of the elastically deformed arms of a second wheel, which is positioned below the first wheel; the passage way for the tape to be printed is defined between the two wheels. The arms are forced toward the printing position by a printing hammer or punch that responds to the operation of a pulsator or operating lever. The pulsator lever operates in cooperation with a tape feeding mechanism.
These labeling devices require a perfectly coordinated operation between the feed mechanism and the printing mechanism, as any displacement therebetween may cause superimposed printing or an irregular spacing between the printed types.
In larger labeling devices, in order to insure this coordination the mechanisms used are commonly complex, the complexity being required by the need to have a larger number of displaceable pieces, complicating the relationship with the operating lever.
For the purpose of simplifying such mechanisms, labeling devices have been made wherein the return spring for the operating lever simultaneously constitutes the operating means for the feed sprocket for moving the tape to be labeled. Such a system, relying in the elasticity of the return spring, has not fully solved the problem of slipping of the tape feed mechanism, with the resulting difficulties mentioned above.
In each case, the tape feeding mechanism has a sprocket solidary or unitary with the advancing sprocket for the tape. Either the return spring of the lever (in some of the so-called "pocket" or "mini" labeling devices, wherein it was desired to simplify the device without taking into consideration other difficulties, such as sliding) or an angularly displaceable element which makes the sprocket advance at a predetermined angle operates on the sprocket. The sprocket that operates as a ratchet wheel, however, must have an accessory means capable of preventing its return when the action of the driving means ceases.
Prior labeling devices are shown, for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,771, issued Dec. 5, 1974, and in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,774, issued Nov. 27, 1973.